User talk:LemonFairy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Thinkaboutthisname/THE WORST FAN FIC YOU'LL EVER LAY EYES ON!!!/LemonFairy-20100303000146 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 04:57, March 3, 2010 another message? jeez... Don't diss arya. I in particular like Emmet, jasper, and Seth.Odst grievous Arya is, for lack of better wording, an atrocious Mary Sue. She's not as bad as **Isabella Swan**, but she screams Sue nonetheless. And don't get me s''tarted'' on that pile of plagerism Paolini considers writing. He literally switched two letters around from Tolkien's names in The Hobbit in order to form all of his dwarf names. LotR + Star wars = Paolini's "writing". LemonFairy 03:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know about the songfic ban at the time that was published. I must admit, though, it seriously sucks compared to my new stories XD. Sparrowsong 07:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying you should't be surprised if the site removes it, because it's clearly written out in the Guidelines/ToS which you check and say you read before you reg. Just a head's up. LemonFairy 07:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I somehow missed that. Man, 11-year-old fangirls sure are stupid. At least, I was. LOL. Sparrowsong 07:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: out of curisosity i don't support it cause of 2 reasons #it's against my faith, i'm big christian and there are several verses in the bible both the new and old testaments of the bible. # i just plain veiw it as messed up. i see marriage as one man and one woman, and i think it should stay that way. i don't hold negative feelings towards folks who are gay, i just don't suuport their beliefs, i'm part of the silent majority. i don't care if you do or don't support it, that's your desicion and i have no right to judge you for it. P.S. i got the racist stereotype about anti-gay rights folks cause some folks in my school in their own little demented world think that i think is the aquivilant of racism. i don't see the simalarities frankly. i'm white as you know but i think people all races should be treated the same. from some Scott Cjspalding 02:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The Great Lake State hey Lemonfairy are you a Michigander too? i'm only asking cause that's my homestate Cjspalding 20:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) where in michigan, have you been to? P.S. i've been to Chicago, that's a cool city Cjspalding 21:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) it doesn't count as far as being a michigander goes, but it does count for being Mid-Westerner, LOL. and we both Americans Cjspalding 13:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crap, is there a way to delete pages? Yes. Go into Source mode, put "{ { d e l e t e } }" without spaces at the top, and wait for an admin to delete it. Sparrowsong 03:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Bethany the Loser Good gods, LemonFairy, you should have seen the first draft. I'll get it for you in a minute... Sparrowsong 04:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Feel free to flame your ass off at me when you read it. I'm still ashamed of it DX. P.P.S. Here it is. Chapter One I'd just found out I was a centaur. Well, okay, not technically a centaur. Half-human, half-centaur. But it was as unbelievable as ever. My mom basically said to me "Hi, honey, your dad is a centaur and you're going to a weird summer camp to live with him." I'd lived with my mom for twelve years. And now I was going to live with my dad the centaur. I honestly hated being outside. And now I was going to a damn summer camp. Ugh. My mom helped me pack my stuff, including my ADHD medication. I didn't see why I needed them. All they did was make me tired. She drove me to Camp Half-Blood, opened the door, let me out, and drove away. What a great mom I had. I walked over to the place. I just tried to keep qiet and stay out of everyone's way. I saw some mean-looking kids hanging out near this red cabin, smoking cigarettes. That didn't exactly reassure me and my shyness. Finally, I spotted this centaur guy. He had frizzy brown hair, like mine. I stared at him longingly for a little while. He looked up. "Bethany? I'm your father." You're a genius! Sparrowsong 15:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lemons If you wanna know why they were banned, read this article excerpt: "...But the newest study suggests that teens remain unaware that any and all information shared about their sex life in digital media is not private. "This is not a diary you keep under your mattress," Albert said. "Things go from zero to viral in a nanosecond." "They're (teens) are not thinking through the consequences that anything (that they put on the internet, pictures, writing) can go viral (widespread)," Goodstein said. "They're growing up with these tools, documenting their lives in public spaces and not thinking down the line as to who might see it." Digital images (or any type of information about you) is easy to copy and forward, and even if you trust your friends' discretion, it can be accidentally forwarded or seen by others with access to your friend's computer. It's not uncommon for such material to find their way to other people's Web pages, where they can be seen by anyone, copied, searched for, and redistributed, perhaps forever. For minors, there's another risk: serious legal consequences. Creating, transmitting, and even possion, of sexually explicit material especially involving a minor can be considered child pornography. It can be prosecuted as a federal felony and can even lead to having to register as a sex offender. Instead of punishing these teenagers, Goodstein suggested, "Parents should be asking their teenagers what their real motivations are for doing this. Is it peer pressure? Is it based on ideas of what being sexy is?" "Hopefully, that adult would have the kind of conversation that is not about punishment or morality but asks first, 'What is on your mind and can we talk about it? But in order to have that conversation, we need to first understand sexuality is not bad."" Ask yourself - would you be embarassed if your parents had read the lemons page while it was still up? Do you really want to go on the sex offender registry? Please try to understand that I'm doing this for your own good, and the good of everyone else. --Sparrowsong 21:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I was creeping around the wiki... Yeah, they did. They used to be obsessed with Star-Trek. They had a Star-Trek party where everyone was supposed to dress up as characters. My dad was Captin Kurk. Total Trekies! ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 02:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Moonlight Leafwhisker and I sort of co-wrote this story called Moonlight. It's almost finished, and not that bad, but...I dunno, I feel like it needs something. Would you mind critiquing it? Sparrowsong 04:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The whole story, please? Sparrowsong 04:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much. Actually, you could put it on my talk page. I've posted stories on other people's talk pages. Sparrowsong 04:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to be a paranoid bitch, but I'm not really comfortable with that. Can you try to post it on the Wiki? It might work in Source mode. Sparrowsong 04:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Check your inbox in a few seconds. Sparrowsong 05:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Have you read Night? I've heard of it- my teacher is a Weisel (did I spell his name right?) fanatic. She's been pushing me to read it, but, as I told her, I'm not a huge fan of the Holocaust. It gives me the creeps. But I'll consider reading it, right now I'm reading Stargirl (SO. GOOD.)! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 20:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I knew that. LOL! Fail. Epically. Speaking of Holocaust books (I don't feel like writing a new paragraph), have you read The Book Thief? It's the best book I've ever read, it even beat PJO. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 20:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I love Maximum Ride to death! *scream* I'm waiting for the sixth book to come out. And, yeah, the writing style is really bad. And there's no plot. But it's actually a really interesting read, to see what atrocities Patterson can inflict on the six way-too-young kids. They develop powers too fast, and there's too many, and, Iggy can feel colors? What? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That made me laugh- and I could understand! LOL The whole thing with the "mutating on your own" crap drives me nuts. Iggy, for example, was blinded because of an experiment to improve his night vision. All of a sudden he can feel colors (cup incident in MAX) and see if there is total whiteness around him (book number 4, forgot the name). What? He's supposed to be blind! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Not the greatest grammar lesson, I agree. What do you know about the Civil War battle of Gettysburg? I'm doing a project on it. It's really bor-ing... ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm writing from the point of view of a Confederate soldier... and yes, General Lee was attempting to prove to France and England that the Confederate States of America (CSA) was worthy enough to win a battle on US soil. However, they lost 40% of their men, while the Union lost only 25%. Fail. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lemon, could you please send me a link to the Harry Potter fan art person you (I think) did on the IRC a while ago? Pleeeeeeeease? TATN / Thalia! 19:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WHY<,why oh WHY?????????? (PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON THE CAPILIZATION) are you directing EVERYONE away from my blog post????????? (Do not comment on the excessive ?"s and !'s either.) ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Whats an IRC??? Μιχαήλ 22:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) PS Oh and please try magicpowersclub.wikia.com and magicpowersclubfanfic.wikia.com Re: IRC No offense, but I don't really feel like it right now. Sparrowsong 19:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know...[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ...That Sparrowsong is back? Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head OK. Here's a sig. LemonFairy Enjoy. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I'm creeping you out. O_o [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Everybody says that. XD [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wondering Are you on horse isle? Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 16:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Horse Isle is an island in Canada where wild horses run free... I think. I did a CASI on it... I think. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 04:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC)